Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:49CA:BC6C:371F:2D03-20181014041251
List of films of based on Cartoon Series Aladdin #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Hercules and the Arabian Night (1999) #Aladdin (2019) Animaniacs #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) All Dogs Go to Heaven #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) Back at the Barnyard #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) Big Hero 6 #Big Hero 6 (2014) Blue's Clues #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Codename: Kids Next Door #Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) #The Grim Adventures of KND (2007) #Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) DuckTales #DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) The Emperor's New School #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove ll: Kronk's New Groove (2005) The Flintstones #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) #A Flintstone Christmas (1977) #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) #Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby (1993) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) #The Flintstones (1994) #The Flintstones In Viva Rock Vegas (2000) #The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #Billy & Mandy's Boogey Adventure (2007) #Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) #The Grim Adventures of KND (2007) Goof Troop #A Goofy Movie (1995) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Hercules #Hercules (1997) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) #Hercules and the Arabian Night (1999) Hey Arnold! #Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) #Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) Disney's House of Mouse #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) The Jetsons #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Rockin' With Judy Jetson (1988) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #Jetsons: The Movie (1990) #The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Little Bear #The Little Bear Movie (2001) Rocko's Modern Life #Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Rugrats #The Rugrats Movie (1998) #Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) #Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) #Untitled Rugrats & Rocket Power Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys Crossover Sequel (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & As Told By Ginger Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & Aaahh!! Real Monsters Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats/The Wild Thornberrys/Rocket Power/As Told By Ginger/Aaahh!! Real Monsters/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Crossover film (TBA) The Smurfs #The Adventures of The Smurfs (1965) #The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (1990) #The Smurfs (2011) #The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) #The Smurfs 2 (2013) #The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) #Untitled The Smurfs & WWE Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Top Cat & The Smurfs Crossover film (TBA) VeggieTales #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008)